Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis
is the forty-fifth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of 01*02*04*05*06 KyurenOh and the final appearance of Dr. Anton. Synopsis Don Armage’s identity is the ally who fought alongside Tsurugi in the ancient past, Quervo! After Tsurugi killed Don Armage in the past, he was able to possess Quervo’s body before his death. Tsurugi and the others cannot believe their eyes. “Who’s possessed? I am Don Armage!” Don Armage is planning on creating another bomb using dark Planetium to destroy the whole universe. The Kyurangers suddenly rush back to Earth after hearing that it’s being threatened by Professor Anton. A planet as precious to all of the Kyurangers must be protected at all cost. And Tsurugi's fate is... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: , Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance, Tenbin Gold: *Champ, Oushi Black, Kyutama Gattai Orion Battler: *Hebitsukai Silver: *Raptor 283: < *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier: *Quervo: *Don Armage: *Anton Zero: *Don Quervo: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Shishi (All-Star Crash), Saiko, Saiko (Battle Orion Ship) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Sasori (All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager), Koinu *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager), Tenbin (All-Star Crash) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager), Oushi (All-Star Crash) *Hebitsukai Silver - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Ohitsuji *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Hato *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kuma Voyager), Koguma (All-Star Crash), Shishi (Shishi Voyager) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 18, . Curiously, this episode of Build used music associated with Kyuranger to introduce . *'Viewership': 3.4% *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Champ **'Right': Kotaro Sakuma *'KyurenOh Combinations:' ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Leek *'Color': Green *'Kyulette Team:' All 12 Kyurangers *Garu, Hammie, Raptor, Spada, and Shou don't appear transformed in this episode. *Balance's dream of finding the with Naga matches the Gokaigers, whom pursued the across their series. Lists of plans for after final battle #Lucky: To continue his dream to travel to the end of the universe. #Stinger: To keep fighting. #Garu: To travel the universe with Lucky. #Balance: To find the Best Treasure in the Universe with Naga. #Champ: To take his robot wrestling title back. #Naga Ray: To visit his homeworld and teach his people of the wonder of emotions. #Hammie: To be a teacher for children who lost their ways. #Raptor 283: To have a wonderful romance. #Spada: To be the best chef in the universe. #Shou Ronpo: To becomes Supreme Commander. #Kotaro Sakuma: To become President of the Universe. #Tsurugi Othori: Not sure because of his life at stake but eventually became president once more. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-48: ''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis, Space.46: Between Hope and Despair, Space.47: The Saviors' Promise and Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ツルギの命とチキュウの危機 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ツルギの命とチキュウの危機